fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Escalation
Episode 92 of Nightwing & Batgirl. "I entrust my troops to you.Prove that you are worthy",Darkseid said."I am worthy,but I'm not as insane as you were",Kalibak said.He stabbed his father with his spear.Then now they fought.Kalibak slammed Darkseid to a wall then threw him away.He told the Parademons to attack Darkseid but they all melted away to his Omega beams."I gave you the authority and I can take it away from you.I gave you your powers and I can also strip it off of you!!",Darkseid said as he stripped off his powers."Come forth,Steppenwolf.You are now in charged of my army",Darkseid said.Now,Darkseid unleashed his other elite,such as Granny Goodness,Virman Vundabar,Glorious Godfrey,and Female Furies.Steppenwolf,the elite and the Parademons all rode a large ship and now went on their trip to invade planet Earth,while Kalibak was imprisoned.Later at the Watchtower,there was proximity alert."There was an incoming Unidentified Flying Object 1000 miles away from the surface of the Earth.I want you,Hawkgirl,Green Lantern,and Wonder Woman to check out this object",Martian Manhunter commanded.The three did so.But while they are flying towards the ship,the Parademons are already teleporting through boom tubes.When the three checked inside the ship,nothing's left there.But,they saw a trace of Parademons.They now went back at the Watchtower quick.The three told them that Parademons were inside the ship."I knew it!Damn these Parademons",Superman said.There were Parademons invading New York,Athens,Amazon Forest,Gotham City,Metropolis,Moscow,Mumbai,Belgrade,Paris,Rome,and Hongkong,as seen on the tracking map.Now,Martian Manhunter assigned the heroes to several locations.He assigned Hawkgirl and Blue Beetle in New York.He assigned Fire,Ice,Vixen,and Wonder Woman in Amazon Forest.He assigned Aquaman,Red Tornado,and Wildcat in Athens.He assigned Superman,Flash,and Green Lantern in Metropolis.He assigned Orion,Plastic Man,and Elongated Man in Moscow.He assigned B'wana Beast,Booster Gold,and The Atom in Mumbai.He assigned Hawkman,Shining Knight,and Winged Victory in Belgrade.He assigned Gypsy,Steel,and Vibe in Paris.He assigned Crimson Fox,Crimson Avenger,and Captain Marvel in Rome.He assigned the Teen Titans(except Nightwing) in Hongkong.Meanwhile in Gotham City,Batman,Nightwing,Black Lightning,Green Arrow,and the Birds of Prey sprung in action to fight the Parademons.Meanwhile in Darkseid's ship,Kalibak is escaping from the prison.He beat up Darkseid's prisoners and broke free from the prison bars.Darkseid told his Parademons to go after him but Kalibak beat them all.He now went to ride a ship and flew away.But Darkseid won't let him go away.He went to the control room and launched several missiles but Kalibak was a good pilot and used the asteroids on his way to shield his ship.Now,he sped up his ship and ran 220 lightyears.He reached Earth,but his ship ran out of gas and crash landed.He was able to be safe using a parachute to land down.After seeing Superman he went to him.Superman gets furious and shoves Kalibak through several buildings."Kalibak,you broke our peace treaty!!",Superman said."Wait,I didn't.Darkseid did.I told him about the peace treaty but he still continued with his plan to 'test this peace'.I rebelled but he stripped me off my powers",Kalibak responded."I trust you,but I won't give you some of my powers",Superman said."Behind you",Kalibak said as Superman punched three Parademons behind him."You still don't trust me?",Kalibak asked."Okay.Just a little",Superman said as he transferred powers to Kalibak.He punched Parademons.Meanwhile,Martian Manhunter saw Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen being attacked by Parademons.Jimmy managed to escape,but Lois was killed."Oh no!I gotta tell Superman about this",Martian Manhunter said.Meanwhile,while Batman,Nightwing,and the Birds of Prey are fighting Parademons in Gotham City,Batman asked,"Catwoman,heard you're pretty good at stealing things"."Now's not the time to talk",Catwoman said,as she was also fighting Parademons."Do you see Granny Goodness right there?Do you see what's in her hands.It's a mother box.Go and steal it",Batman said."Okay.I think I can handle her",Catwoman said.She kicked Granny Goodness' leg and she fell down.She had her cat scratch Granny Goodness.Granny dropped the mother box.Catwoman got it and threw it to Batman.But Batman wasn't able to catch it and fell down the ground and got broken.Catwoman was now beaten by Granny Goodness.Everyone was upset at Batman."Damn it,Batman.It's our last hope and you let it slip away!",Black Canary said."Put all the blame on me.Let's just face death",Batman said.Now,the Parademons attacked all of them and they fell unconscious."One by one.They are starting to fall.Sooner or later.Mankind will perish",Darkseid said. Characters:Kalibak(turned good),Martian Manhunter,Hawkgirl,Green Lantern,Wonder Woman,Atom,Blue Beetle,Fire,Ice,Vixen,Wonder Woman,Aquaman,Red Tornado,Wildcat,Superman,Flash,Orion,Plastic Man,Elongated Man,B'wana Beast,Booster Gold,The Atom,Hawkman,Shining Knight,Winged Victory,Gypsy,Steel,Vibe,Crimson Fox,Crimson Avenger,Captain Marvel,Cyborg,Beast Boy,Starfire,Raven,Aqualad,Speedy,Wonder Girl,Supergirl,Superboy,Nightwing,Batman,Black Lightning,Green Arrow,Batgirl,Batwoman,Huntress,Black Canary,Catwoman,Zatanna,Talia al Ghul,Captain Atom Villains:Darkseid,Parademons,Steppenwolf,Granny Goodness,Virman Vundabar,Glorious Godfrey,Female Furies